ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Rescue of Helen McKeen
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Prelude After the Girl-Team arrived at the Classic Fun Center, Boy-Team leader Helen McKeen was captured and handed over to the mercenary Xydarone to be brought to Empress Zira as a trophy. Anakin Organa brought Summer Petersen to Arizona with him; there they set in motion the plan to rescue Helen. He also revealed to Summer that he had rewired the Girl-Team robot commander to serve their cause. As Summer remained in a hotel, Anakin went to Zira’s Palace and began the plan. The Plan Anakin's Message Anakin arrived at Zira’s Palace to deliver a message to Zira. He mind-tricked a guard into sending it so he could hide and tell Summer to come with the robot commander. The guard went in, and closed the door. He was greeted by Zira’s majordomo, and refused to give him the message. Reluctantly, the majordomo brought the guard before Zira to present the offer. Anakin’s holographic message offered a peaceful resolution in which Zira would release Helen and in turn would be given 50 dollars. Zira refused, and Anakin told Summer Petersen the news. Summer and Girl-Team Robot Commander Realizing that Zira likely wouldn’t agree, Summer entered the palace disguised as the mercenary Xydarone, who had been knocked out and stripped. With her she brought a “captured” Girl-Team robot commander for the bounty on his head. In order to ensure that Zira agreed to the deal, she brought along a bomb with the intention of setting it off in the event that Zira refused the price of no less than 5,000 dollars. Zira then laughed it off, impressed with “Xydarone’s” fearlessness, and they agreed to a reduced price of 3 thousand dollars. The same night, Summer sneaked into Zira’s throne room and succeeded at freeing Helen from her chains. However, Zira’s guard warned her of suspected treachery and was waiting to surprise and capture the group. Helen was taken to the dungeons and placed in a cell, and Summer was brought before Zira, whom she decided to make into her newest slave girl after she executed Thomas by feeding him to her pet monster. Zira ordered her royal tailor to dress her in a tight costume, which consisted of a dress with a necklace and strap. She put a collar on her neck and chained her to her throne, forcing her to lay before her. Helen and the robot were kept in the cells for 22 hours, while Summer was kept by her mistress’ side, where she became fearful and obedient towards Zira. Anakin then entered the palace and, after gaining access to the throne room, attempted to influence Zira to release his friends by using a mind trick. When this failed, Anakin attempted to assassinate the monarch with a stolen blaster. Having arrived to inform Zira of Anakin’s arrival, a guard witnessed this and attempted to defend Zira. Battle In The Death Pit In the scuffle that ensued, Zira opened a trap door dropping Anakin into the death pit. The monster headed for Anakin. Anakin found a large bone and inserted it vertically into the monster’s mouth as it lifted him up. He then hid in a nook in the wall before running over to a metal grate door at the edge of the pit. He attempted to open the door, but it was locked. The area was separated by a grate above the duelists. Using the Force to call a torpedo launcher, Anakin shot the beast, killing it. Enraged, Zira sentenced Helen and Anakin to death by means of feeding them to the gargoyle located in a cave nearby. While Summer was not sentenced to death, her mistress had plans of gaining pleasure from her new slave. Battle of the Gargoyle Cave The three prisoners were taken to the gargoyle cave on a worn-down van, while Zira, Summer, and her guards watched from Zira’s personal luxury limousine. On board the van, Anakin offered Zira one final chance to release him and his friends, or die as a result of her refusal. Anakin was then forced to jump, but he twisted as he fell and caught the end of the plank, using it to catapult back up onto the lift. Unknown to anyone but Anakin himself, Helen was concealing Anakin’s lightsaber. Helen tossed the lightsaber into the air and into her friend’s waiting hand. As the stunned guards prepared to defend themselves, Anakin slashed through them, knocking them over the edge into the pit and the gargoyle’s maw. Xydarone, looking to kill the Jedi, rocketed from the limo to the van. As Xydarone raised her blaster, the Jedi cut the weapon in half. When Anakin became distracted, Xydarone tied him, but the Jedi was able to free himself, knocking Xydarone to the ground in the process. He then leaped onto the second lift and began deflecting blaster fire. Taking advantage of this, Xydarone prepared to shoot him. With Xydarone now focused on Anakin, Helen inadvertently swung a her lightsaber into Xydarone’s hidden jetpack, having panicked when she saw Xydarone was behind her. Helen’s actions caused Xydarone’s jetpack to misfire, slamming Xydarone into the side of the limo, where she rolled into the gargoyle’s mouth. Noticing that the van was taking heavy fire from the deck-mounted blasters on the limo, Anakin leaped onto the barge and climbed up the side to the upper deck. There he battled Zira’s henchmen, knocking many overboard into the pit. He also quickly dispatched the guard manning the heavy cannon. As a battle raged outside, Summer danced suggestively for Zira to create a diversion. In the confusion she threw her chain around Zira’s neck, and using all her strength, choked her to death. With the help of Anakin, she was released from her chains; Summer then hurried to join Anakin on the roof. Anakin told Summer to aim the cannon at the deck of the barge, at which the Jedi continued to prevent any guards from reaching the cannon. Anakin swung with Summer from the limo to the van just as he kick-started the blaster cannon. A guard named Justin Bellamy drove away with all the heroes aboard safely away from the ensuing explosion of the limo. Aftermath The death of Zira canceled the debts of many individuals, and as such, Anakin was held with considerable favor for removing that dangerous complication in their lives. This resulted in the permanent desolation of Zira’s empire, and a new president was elected soon after. The new president also adopted Eegan Grover. Anakin and Summer were given medals for their bravery. Afterwards, Summer burned her slave costume. Many of Zira’s former slaves escaped and started their lives over. References Category:Events Category:Boys vs. Girls events Category:2010s events